The Dragon and the Wolves
by Lusankaya
Summary: Having a rough time getting noticed and respected by the Companions, the Dragonborn realizes that appearances are not always what they seem, and enjoys the night of her life with our two favourite Nords. Originally a response to a threesome prompt on SkyrimKinkMeme. Smut, PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

The Bosmer was getting increasingly restless. It had been days ago since she'd joined the Companions, and still no interesting contracts had turned up. Or, at least, no contracts that she'd been entrusted with. Lusa was growing bored, and most of all, pretty annoyed. Apparently they didn't think her capable enough to handle difficult jobs just because she didn't meet their size requirement. Compared to the Nords, she was tiny, sure. But she'd shown her mettle against Vilkas, and yet they still treated her like a pup. She vowed that she'd change their minds, one way or another.

Today, she'd opted for a light shift instead of her usual armor, since there wasn't any work to be had anyway. She wore loose fitting pants and a fitted shirt that accentuated her slim waist. It was still early in the morning, and she was on her way to get something to eat when she was held up by one of the twins.

"Not so fast, new blood."

She still had some difficulty telling them apart, but when he spoke she knew it was Farkas. He wore a thin cotton shirt and laced-up leather pants, and she realized how weird it was to see him out of his armor. His armor was like a second skin, he looked natural in it, but oddly enough, the casual clothes suited him fine, too. Her gaze drifted down to where his shirt was haphazardly tucked into his pants, and over his strong thighs before she checked herself and dragged her eyes back to his face. She could have sworn she saw a glint in his eyes, but it was probably just her imagination.

"Oh come on. It's early, I'm hungry, and I'm in a bad mood anyway. What do you want?" She didn't bother hiding her annoyance.

He smirked. "I heard you complained to Athis about not having enough to do, and about being ignored for all the good jobs. I might have something that would suit your talents."

Lusa didn't buy it. It wasn't the first time he pulled one on her.

"And what, pray tell, would that be, huh? Hunting rats? Maybe a skeever? I really can't contain my excitement", she drawled. "I'm sure it can wait after I've had something to eat." And I definitely need some mead, she thought. That way, should she finally lose control and dish out some well-deserved violence, she could at least blame it on the alcohol.

"Nah. I don't really know the details, but Vilkas sent me to get you immediately, so I'm pretty sure it'll be worth your while. And after all, it's not like there's something more important that you need to attend to, is there?" His grin broadened. Something was off, Lusa thought. He looked like he was plotting something. Which was probably the truth, since Farkas wasn't someone who could hide his emotions well. Sometimes, he was like an open book. And her instinct told her to be on her guard.

"Allright, fine. Lead the way, big guy." She sighed. He was right. Even if it was just a stupid prank, at least it would bring some diversity into her day.

She followed Farkas to his brother's room, and when he held open the door for her, she stepped through, Farkas following behind her. She came face to face with Vilkas, who had apparently just finished his morning ablutions and was sitting on his bed, toweling his hair. Which he did before dressing, meaning he was sitting there almost gloriously naked, his loincloth barely covering the most interesting part of his anatomy.

Up close, she could see the differences between the two brothers. Vilkas was slightly more slender, having a slimmer waist and being smaller around his shoulders. Which didn't mean much, since he was still massive, even for a Nord. And a truly fine specimen he was. She'd heard stories about the Companion twins and their conquests; after all, who hadn't? But seeing that at least the part about them being absolute delectable men was true, she idly wondered if the other parts of the stories were as well.

He sneered. "Ah, the new blood. Couldn't resist the temptation of an exciting job offer, could you? Always so eager to please." His voice was laced with sarcasm; Lusa and he had clashed from the start, and she'd used every opportunity to annoy the hell out of him. Except, of course, when she was taking care of her jobs. She just wanted to rile him up, after all, not appear incompetent.

She crossed her arms, unwittingly pushing up her breasts a bit. She couldn't help but notice that the gesture drew his gaze, and she smirked. "And you couldn't be arsed to make sure you're decent? After all, you summoned me, so you could at least have shown some respect."

They locked eyes then, and what she saw made her gasp. His gaze was hard, determined, but there was something more. She felt a hot flush creep down her body, the feeling gathering in her belly and dropping a bit lower still. He looked at her with heat in his eyes, and his sneer turned into something much more … feral. He threw the towel on his bed, stood up and closed the distance between them in two strides.

He stood so close that Lusa involuntarily stepped back, and promptly collided with something hard, which also sized her hips in a firm grip. She'd been so intent upon the almost nude form of his brother that she hadn't noticed Farkas coming up behind her. Her eyes grew wide, and she sucked in a breath, her mouth falling open.

"Well", Vilkas drawled, "I could have made sure I was decent before you came in, true. But … " He took another small step towards her, truly trapping her between the two towering men, "… that kind of would have defeated the purpose of summoning you here."

He grinned, flashing some of his even white teeth, and placed his hands above his brother's on her waist.

Her heart was racing, but she managed to use some of the indignation that his comment provoked. "So you mean to tell me that this so-called job is just me being some kind of entertainment for you?" She tried to shove him away from her, but somehow her Dragonborn strength chose this exact moment to desert her. His grip around her waist tightened incrementally, and he lowered his head so that his breath ghosted over her neck. She shivered.

"Ah, I wouldn't phrase it that way … I have a pretty specific form of entertainment in mind when it comes to you, my little elf." And then he closed the last few centimeters between them and kissed her hard.

Lusa tried to fight it, tried to quench the hot spark of arousal that lanced through her, but this was a fight she couldn't win. She let her eyes fall close and opened her mouth to Vilkas' searching tongue.

Dimly, she heard a groan coming from behind her and Farkas' hands on her hips began caressing her in soft circles. He pulled her closer, and he could feel his leather-clad arousal pressing in the small of her back. He really was massive in every way. So the stories are true, she thought, which sent a fresh wave of heat towards her pussy. One of Farkas' hands stilled, holding her tight against him, and the other wandered towards her front. He pressed his palm flat against her abdomen, and slipped inside her pants. She moaned into Vilkas' kiss, who used the opportunity to plunder her mouth even more.

While Farkas' hand drew circles on her skin, dipping lower every time, Vilkas gathered her shirt in his hands and, without missing a beat, tore it apart, leaving her torso clad only in her breastband. He shoved it upwards, and her breasts fell free. They were nicely rounded and big enough to fit into his hands perfectly. He gently massaged them and tweaked her nipples, making her moan louder and arch into his hands, her pelvis pressing into his groin. When they came up for air, she glanced down and saw that his cock had lifted the loincloth and was now standing proud before her, its head big and glistening with precum. She tried to get hold of it, but he distracted her by latching onto her right nipple, sucking and licking and making her breath come in short gasps, her hands fisting in his hair and holding him in place.

Farkas used the hand that wasn't exploring her pants to turn her head toward him and captured her lips in a searing kiss of his own. At the same time, his fingers arrived at her folds and found her pretty wet already. His large hand cupped her mound, and his fingers slipped inside her effortlessly. He used his thumb to rub over her clit while the rest of his fingers teased and fucked her opening. He delved deep and curled his fingers upward, hitting her g-spot and making her shriek, breaking their kiss. He grinned and dipped his head towards her neck, licking and suckling, leaving a mark for the world to see.

Lusa was in heaven. She arched and twisted between the twins' hard bodies, their hands bringing her pleasures she didn't know existed. She wasn't unexperienced, but never before had two men pleasured her at the same time, and seemingly without a thought about their own arousals. She reached back and tried to touch the hard cock pressing into her back, but Farkas only chuckled and swapped her hand away. However, he took her move as reason to speed up his movements, his fingers curling and thrusting and rubbing so fast Lusa didn't know what hit her. When she came, she screamed so loud she was sure all of Jorrvaskr heard her orgasm. Her walls contracted hard around Farkas' fingers, milking them, and for a moment she wished it was his cock inside her. She threw her arms around Vilkas' neck, her legs trembling and too weak to support her any longer. The two men pressed close, holding her in between them until she'd stopped shaking.

When she was able to stand again, the twins pulled away slightly and grinned down at her. Lusa thought that now was her turn to please them, and oh how she wanted to get a taste of those beautiful cocks.

Her quest was thwarted, however, by a royally pissed-off huntress. Aela knew better than to barge into one of the twins' rooms unannounced, so she hollered down the hallway. "Farkas, Vilkas, you two big oafs! Did you forget that we're supposed to go mammoth hunting this morning? The gold doesn't wander into our coffers by itself!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Aela! We'll be right there." The two men chuckled ruefully, and Vilkas threw the dragonborn one of his shirts. "Can't let you wander around half-naked, now, can we? If you're quick and sneaky, you might even make it back to your bunk without being noticed wearing one of my shirts." He smirked at her again and put on a pair of cotton pants over his still erect cock.

Farkas leant close to her and whispered in her ear. "If you're still interested in taking this job and want to know the whole scale of it, come to the Underforge tonight after sundown."

"Underforge?" Lusa queried. He grinned. "Yes. Just meet us at the way to the forge, right next to the training ground." Even though she'd just had the best orgasm in her life, she huffed. "You seem awful sure that I'll be there. What if I decide it wasn't worth my while?" His expression sent a hot shiver across her body. "Judging by the force of your orgasm just now, I really don't think you'd want to miss what else we can do with your body." He leant closer again. "We'll fuck you until you can't walk anymore. We'll fill you with our cum, again and again, until it leaks from your every hole. We will take your cunt and your ass, and you will love every second of it." She groaned. His words were almost enough to bring her to the brink of orgasm again.

The twins gave her one last stare, and then they left her standing in the middle of Vilkas' room, going to get breakfast before embarking on their mammoth hunt. Both of them still sported obvious erections, but they obviously didn't care who saw them. Lusan sank down onto Vilkas' bed and pondered whether she really should take the twins up on their offer.

She could barely wait for nightfall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The last rays of the sun were still poking over the horizon, and yet Lusa was already tensely waiting in the deserted training ground, pretending to get some archery training done. She didn't want to loiter around at the way to the forge, so she opted for a more inconspicuous place to wait for the twins to arrive. So she'd swapped her comfy outfit for her smallest set of leather armor and had been mercilessly nailing the poor mannequin with her arrows for the last hour.

When the twins were coming around the front of the house and heading towards the rendezvous point, she looked around and made sure nobody saw them meeting up. She then strolled lazily towards the twins and tried not to appear too eager, wondering again where it was they were planning to take her. Pun intended.

The twins and Aela had come back from their hunt in the late afternoon, covered with muck and grime and with huge grins on their faces. Apparently, Lusa realized with a shiver, the two had taken the time to bathe before meeting her. They both wore matching long-sleeved shirts with laces at the neck, but while Farkas had again opted for his trusted tight-fitting leather pants, Vilkas wore simple linen trousers. Both looked good enough to eat. Lusa felt her mouth go dry.

She came to a stop a few paces away from the brothers and raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Good to see you've both returned without sporting an extra mammoth tusk somewhere it doesn't belong. Now, care to tell me where this mysterious Underforge of yours is supposed to be?"

Both brothers smiled at her, and she thought her heart would stop. Their usual expressions didn't include a full smile, more like smirks and small grins, but never this. She felt herself fall for them a little more.

When she was sure her breathing had more or less returned to normal, she asked again. "Well?"

Vilkas turned and touched the stone wall right in front of him. It sort of glowed, and suddenly a whole section of it was sliding upwards, revealing a dark passage. Lusa was surprised that such a passage could be so well hidden in plain sight.

Vilkas went in first, and Farkas gestured for her to follow him, him bringing up the rear again. They walked a few paces and emerged into a small, irregular shaped cavern of sorts. Vilkas lighted some wall-mounted torches, and she saw a strange pedestal standing at the side, the top side curved inwards like a bowl. The whole place was strewn with blankets and furs, and Vilkas took one of the torches from the wall and lighted a fire in the middle of the cavern floor with it. Everything was bathed in a warm glow.

"By Talos" the dragonborn breathed. The place was strange somehow, primal and earthy, but she liked it, felt comfortable being there together with the big twins.

Farkas approached her, and she raised her head to beg for a kiss. He gave it willingly and drew her to him, pressing their bodies together. This time, Vilkas took position behind her, and while Farkas was distracting her with his kisses and caresses, Vilkas started to strip her. He unlaced her leather armor piece by piece and threw it onto a pile in a corner, out of the way. Then, he undid the dragon leather pants she wore and pulled them down to her ankles, letting her step out of it. Finally, when his brother broke their kiss to come up for air, he took the opportunity to pull the light cotton shift she wore beneath her armor over her head. She was now standing in front of the two Companions in only her smallclothes, her panties already sporting a traitorous wet spot. To be honest, she'd been wet all day; just thinking about Farkas' promise had turned her into a needy pile of goo.

Vilkas stepped up behind her, and pressed himself against her backside. He slid his hands over her torso and got a good grip on her breastband. He gave a quick jerk and let the torn cloth fall to the floor next to them. Her breasts now gloriously free, he weighed them from behind and drew his rough palms over her nipples. Obviously a breast man, Lusa thought and moaned, begging for more.

Farkas watched his brother work, and after the breastband was discarded, he dropped to his knees in front of her. He pressed his nose to the wet spot on her panties and inhaled deeply. He gripped the sides of her panties and effortlessly tore them apart, picking up the remains of her breastband and threw the pile of cloth into the fire. He grinned broadly. Their little wood elf would have to get back to her bunk commando tonight. Or to wherever she chose to sleep; he was of a mind to convince her to choose more … comfortable sleeping arrangements.

His gaze was drawn back to her sex. She was wet, all right, and already wantonly spreading her legs for him to touch her. He touched her mound and drew a finger down towards her folds, grazing her clit on the way. She gasped and thrust her hips toward him, wanting more. He inserted three of his fingers into her while his thumb again had the task of rubbing her clit and proceeded to finger-fuck her. He curled and thrust until his digits were liberally coated with her juices, and then replaced his fingers with his mouth. He lapped at her pussy, drinking her essence and thrusting his tongue inside her.

The warm and wet sensation of him going down on her combined with Vilkas' hands on her breasts and nipples was enough to bring her close to climax. She lost the strength to stand upright and slumped backwards, only held up by Vilkas' strong arms. Farkas wasn't done yet, however. With his wet hand, he reached around her and slipped between her ass cheeks, searching out her tight pucker. He slipped one of his lubricated fingers inside, then a second, and scissored them apart. She panted at the sensation of her ass being stretched, but it was a glorious feeling. Farkas enthusiastically ate her pussy and finger-fucked her ass, eventually adding a third finger, stretching and preparing her for their cocks.

With a last tweak of her nipples Lusa came apart, she moaned and shuddered and clamped down on Farkas' fingers. He was greedily licking at her, accepting what she offered. When she came down from her high, he withdrew his hand and unlaced his pants, pushing them down his muscular legs and letting them pool on the floor, soon joined by his shirt. His erection sprang free, extremely thick around the base and slightly tapered towards the bulbous tip, which was already leaking. Lusa licked her lips at the sight, while at the same time wondering if she could take it. She'd never fucked a Nord before, and the twins were massive. But she needed them, needed either one of them to fill her already.

Farkas picked her up, and she hooked her legs around his waist and drew her wet slit over his cock, coating him in her juices. Farkas went to a nearby ledge and deposited her there. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and filled her in one smooth move. He was buried to the hilt inside her, and they both groaned at the sensation. She was being stretched to the limit by the Nord's huge cock, her tight cunt almost making him lose control. He gripped her hips and began to rut her, setting a fast pace, almost sliding completely out of her before ramming back in, making her breasts bounce. She moaned and screamed, holding on to his arms for dear life. Farkas called upon his huge amount of stamina and pistoned in and out of her, hard, fast and deep. He repeatedly hit her cervix, and his huge cock rubbed against her sweet spot every time he moved. Lusa wailed and screamed, loving his rough fucking.

Suddenly, she felt a nudging at her check. She turned her head and was confronted with another huge cock, this one completely straight, a bit longer than his brother's, but every bit as thick. He pushed at her lips, and she opened her mouth, drawing him in, lapping and sucking as though it was a popsicle. She noticed that Vilkas still wore his shirt, having shed only the necessary garment to get her mouth on him as quickly as possible.

Watching his brother grow even harder in Lusa's mouth, Farkas decided that it was time for their first act to come to a close, and he leaned forward, pressing her knees towards her tits and increasing the friction on her clit. He began to caress her soft globes, tweaking her nipples and grazing them with his blunt fingernails. Lusa screamed and came to a shattering orgasm, her walls clamping around Farkas and pulling him over the edge with her. He sounded like an enraged bear while filling her with his cum, spurt after spurt, and she felt it hitting her cervix, prolonging her orgasm.

When he was spent, Farkas withdrew from her cunt, but his brother was already there to take up his place. He entered her in one swift thrust and fucked her hard for a few minutes, relishing in the feeling of her sopping wet but still tight elven pussy around his cock. When he withdrew, Lusa mewled in disappointment. Vilkas grabbed her ass, drew her toward the edge of the ledge until her lower body was only held up by his arms. She hooked her legs around his waist, and he pressed the tip of his now thoroughly lubricated cock to her ass hole. He pressed, and effortlessly slipped inside her well-prepared passage. She panted while he sheathed himself fully, the size of his cock in her ass making her head swim. He groaned and withdrew, and plunged back in. His pace was moderate, but his thrusts were rough, making her back scrape across the rough ledge. She tried to find purchase on the stone with her hands, to help steadying her, but to no avail.

Lusa loved every second. The only time she'd been fucked in her ass before had been during her time travelling with a Khajiit caravan. It had been … pleasant, but nothing compared to the orgy she was experiencing right now. Vilkas cock stroked the walls of her channel, feeling even bigger than Farkas' had. Her muscles massaged his length, and she could tell he wouldn't last as long as his brother had. In contrast to his twin, however, Vilkas took his sweet time, burying his cock to the hilt with every thrust, fucking her thoroughly; making sure no spot in her channel was untouched by his cock. His pelvis slapped against her dripping cunt with every movement, leaving a gooey smear of her juices and his twin's cum. For some reason, the sight turned her on to no end.

Sweat began to glisten on Vilkas' brow, the air inside the cave having warmed considerably. His left hand let go of her leg and moved to her clit, the other shifting below her ass so he could continue to support her. He started fingering her, his knuckles rubbing across her clit, making her gasp and buck into his hand.

All the while, Farkas had stood leaning against the rough stone wall, idly stroking his cock while watching his brother's length disappear in Lusa's tight hole again and again. When he saw his brother moving in for the finishing strike, he went back over to them and started to knead Lusa's tits, while offering his cock for her to suck. She latched on happily, delighting in the combined taste of herself and Farkas' own come. Between watching them fuck, stroking her tits and having her suck him, he soon was fully hard again.

Vilkas doubled his efforts then, making his movements smaller but oh so much faster, ramming into her with a vengeance. At the same time, he sunk his fingers deep into her cunt and stroked her sweet spot while never leaving her clit unattended. The result was almost instantaneous; she bucked and screamed around Farkas' cock as yet another orgasm hit her. Feeling her muscles contract around him like a vice, Vilkas gave in to his own release and roared as he seeded her ass.

He jerked a few more times, his now semi-erect cock making slurping noises as it moved inside Lusa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

After his brother had spilled his load, Farkas withdrew his cock from Lusa's mouth with a pop. She looked at him questioningly and he explained with a grin that bared his fangs, "I don't wanna lose it just yet."

Vilkas pulled out of the small bosmer woman but kept her legs wrapped around his waist, picking her up and walking over to a pile of furs next to the fire. His cum was leaking out of her now-streched ass, leaving a trail of drops from the rock ledge to the fur pile.

He deposited her on the furs, and she lay there, spread-eagled, much too worn out to move all that much. The brothers looked at her sweaty body with lascivious grins, and Vilkas finally deigned to remove his shirt, baring the broad, well-muscled torso that he'd already displayed this morning. Lusa was sure that the brothers' expression was mirrored on her own face as she looked over the two delectable men that had brought her so much pleasure.

"Seems we managed to fill her up already. She is leaking our cum all over the place." Farkas said in his deep gravelly voice.

"Aye, the furs are ruined. We really need to change them or Aela will have our heads when she smells this." Vilkas replied and crossed his arms over his chest, levelling his intense gaze at the bosmer.

A hot flush was coming over Lusa, she could imagine how wanton she must look, draped on the furs and spread open for the world to see. She could feel the twins' sticky seed slowly cooling on her body, dripping out of her ass and her cunt and smeared over her butt cheeks and thighs. She'd never gotten so much pleasure from having sex before, so she decided she was willing to ignore her embarrassment – after all that had happened, it really was a bit late for that anyway – and to thoroughly enjoy whatever the twins had planned for her next.

She smiled her most sexy smile, dipped a finger into the messy cum mixture in between her legs and brought it up to circle around her left nipple, carefully coating it in the sticky essence of their lovemaking … or rather fucking. Maybe they could get to the lovemaking part sometime later, when they'd all cooled down a bit. From the heated gazes with whom both men were following every movement of her finger, though, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Having finished spreading the mess over her left nipple, Lusa now let a finger of each hand dip into her cunt. One finger repeated the process of nipple coating with her right one, the other finger tracing some nonsense patterns over her breasts and the valley in-between, seemingly trying to encase her upper body as thoroughly in their mixed essences as her lower body already was.

The brothers both groaned at the sight, and they descended over Lusa. Vilkas claimed her mouth in a hot kiss, pushing his tongue in to duel fiercely with her own for dominance. He bit it lightly and sucked her lower lip, then trailing his tongue up to her ear to gently nibble her sensitive ear tips. Lusa shrieked with pleasure, his nibbling sending an electric current straight to her clitoris.

Farkas meanwhile was licking up their cum from her breasts, sucking one nipple while tweaking the other with his fingers and kneading the beautiful mounds, massaging the cum which he'd missed with his tongue into her skin.

"Had I known how fuckable you are, I'd have taken you much earlier, little elf," he groaned and pushed his face into the valley between her tits.

"Mmmmh. What makes you think I'd have let you?" Lusa gasped, desperately trying to preserve at least a shred of dignity in the face of overwhelming pleasure. Oh, but of course she'd have let him. How could she not? Judging from the mischievous look she received from in-between her breasts, Farkas seemed to know the extent of her self-control very well. Apparently he wasn't the only one readable like an open book. Oh well.

Farkas chuckled. "Sure, you'd have fought like a sabrecat. Which reminds me," he winked at his twin, who grinned and stopped his ministrations on her face and ears, moving back to sit against the rock wall and let his hands play with his half-hard cock. Farkas heaved himself off her and flipped her onto her belly with an apparently well-practiced twist of her hips. "There is some serious mating we have to do." He lifted her hips up so she was on her knees, her upper body still pressed against the floor, and moved over her, almost completely enveloping her in his warmth, his scent overwhelming her senses. "D'you think the pause was long enough so you can keep up with me, or will you break?" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath ghosting over her neck and shoulder, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Lusa groaned in anticipation. "Bring it on. I assure you, I can take whatever you chose to dish out." The growl emanating from deep within his chest sent resonances throughout Lusa's sensitized body. "Then brace yourself, little elf, and prepare to be very sore come morning. If you can walk at all." With that, he lifted one leg and placed his foot solidly on the floor for better leverage, and lined his cock up with her already stretched ass hole. "I'm sure your tight ass will feel even better than your cunt, woman," and he buried himself to the hilt, his brother's cum acting as lubricant and easing his passage. Both moaned loudly at the feel of Lusa's tight channel being stretched again to the limit.

Farkas panted while allowing Lusa to adjust to his girth. "I'm sure you've never before been so full, have you, my little elf, or been so thoroughly fucked as tonight?" he groaned, his mouth still close to her ear. "Your little cunt didn't feel like you ever had a Nord before, being so damn tight, and your ass is even lovelier." He slowly started moving, pulling half-way out and slamming back in, holding her hips in a vice-like grip while still covering her with his bulk.

Lusa couldn't answer, she was busy enjoying the new sensations the doggy-style rutting was bringing her. His balls were slapping against her wet cunt with every thrust, sending shockwaves right to her core. The dragon in her decided that she was not to be so easily dominated, however, so she pushed herself onto all fours and hollowed her back, pushing her ass up and matching Farkas' relentless thrusting. This new angle was even better, and she closed her eyes and concentrated on the huge cock working in and out of her body, her breasts jiggling in time with Farkas' fucking.

Farkas seemed to enjoy the new angle, as well, since he picked up speed and slammed into her with a force that shoved Lusa across the furs, causing slight carpet burns on her knees and bunched up the layers below her. He grunted. "Sharing a woman with your twin is the best way to enjoy tumble, 'cause I like my women well-fucked and dripping wet." That line made Lusa feel somewhat used, but oh, she thought she could learn to like being used like this. Repeatedly. She started to clench around Farkas' length, and he moved a hand from its position on her hip towards her folds and started to rub her clit in time with his thrusts. For a few moments, the only sounds in the cave were hard breathing and the slapping of wet flesh against flesh, before a well-aimed flick on her clit made her finally reach her peak, screaming herself hoarse. The sight of the small woman bucking and trembling under him made Farkas give in to his primal urges, and he leaned down and bit her in her right shoulder while she shuddered around him. Her walls were milking Farkas' cock until he too gave in and came with several hot spurts, his cum mixing with his twin's in her now well-creamed passage.

They collapsed onto the furs, Farkas rolling slightly off of her so as not to crush her below his much bigger frame. He looked her over, seeing the slight bruising where his hands had gripped her hips and the teeth marks from his bite on her shoulder, and the wolf in him was satisfied. This female was clearly marked, and he laid his head down next to hers to recover some of his strength. As small as she was, this woman wore him out like no other.

Vilkas walked over to the pair and came to a halt right in front of the elf. She looked up at him and gasped, the new perspective making his thick cock appear even more impressive than it already was.

"We're almost at the final, do you think you can take another round of Nord cock or do you need a stamina potion first?" Lusa gritted her teeth at his smug expression. It was highly unfair, she thought, since by taking turns with her the brothers had the time in-between bouts to get their stamina back. And of course, sex shouldn't be a competition, but HELL if she was to crumble from exhaustion before either of them did. He held out his hand for her to take, and she grasped it and let herself be hoisted onto her slightly wobbly legs.

He caught her and pressed her sweaty form against his well-muscled body, bending down to lick at the bite mark his brother had made. Lusa shivered from the feeling of his tongue against her slightly sore skin and from the strange intimacy of the gesture. He straightened again, and on his way back up he made a detour and nibbled at her right ear tip, making her jerk and moan from the unexpected sensation.

Wasting no more time, Vilkas slung her arms around his neck and hoisted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Placing both hands on her butt, he lowered her slowly down onto his member, letting himself be enveloped by her cunt for the first time. He exhaled sharply, feeling her shudder a little from both the soreness and the pleasure of having her pussy filled and stretched yet again. "I guess Farkas is not the only one who likes his women sopping wet," he ground out and lifted her legs higher onto his waist so that she was positively hanging onto his frame, her ass being the lowest point.

Lusa wondered what he had in mind to do with her in this strange position, when he started to bounce her on his hard length, lifting her up and letting her fall down again. She screamed, the angle causing him to hit her sweet spot and the laws of gravity making the tip of his cock to bump against her cervix with every single bounce. Additionally, the friction of her clit rubbing against his pelvis as he moved her made her almost black out from the sheer pleasure of it. Her next climax was rapidly building, and before she realized it it crashed over her like a tidal wave. Completely spent, sore, and tired, she hung on to Vilkas while he powered through her orgasm and continued to bounce her for a while after, grunting and panting. Finally, he walked towards a wall and pushed her roughly against it, using it as leverage to pound into her fast and deep. He came, almost shaking the ground with his roar, and filled her to the brim with his cum.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Vilkas slumped against her, still impaling her on his slowly softening cock. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, and they both tried to get their breaths back. After some moments, he slowly withdrew from her and let her feet slide down to the floor. Lusa leaned back on the wall and tried to keep her knees from buckling under her. Vilkas made sure she wasn't about to collapse, then smiled at her and kissed her on her nose, before he withdrew and went to a knapsack lying in a darker corner of the cave. Mentally, Lusa shook her head while watching him rummaging through the bag, apparently in search of something specific. She'd never fully understand this man, cold one second, hot the next, unexpectedly harsh one moment and tender the next.

His brother joined him, and they started conversing in low tones. Lusa shrugged, too tired to wonder what they were talking about. She moved gingerly to the soiled pile of furs and collapsed on top of it, stretching her limbs and trying to get rid of some of the soreness that spread through her body.

Farkas, apparently having watched her stiff movements, called out to her. "Hey Lusa, I think you might need this." He reached into the knapsack and tossed her a small red bottle, a healing potion. She caught it and gratefully downed its contents, immediately feeling her body relax and the scratches on her back heal. Vilkas, also finally having found what he was looking for in the depths of the bag, downed the contents of a green bottle, the stamina potion that he'd offered her earlier. Its effects were instantaneous and impressive, making his half-flaccid cock rise back up to full attention. Interesting effect, Lusa thought with a grin, to use a stamina potion that way had never occurred to her before.

A fresh wave of heat rose from within her as Lusa eyed the not-quite identical, rock-hard erections both brothers were now sporting. Free of aches now, she got to her knees, sat back on her heels and spread her legs, facing the twins. Her glistening folds were on full display now, and she used two fingers of one hand to spread open her labia, further exposing her wet channel. The upright position also caused Vilkas' cum to drip out of her and onto the furs, and she quickly moved the other hand to catch some of the droplets and spread them upward, circling her clit before diving back down again. She moaned shamelessly as she pleasured herself, thrusting her fingers into her again and again before bringing them back to her clit. She continued like this and watched the brothers through half-lidded eyes, enjoying the identical look of shock on their faces at seeing her unexpected delicious performance. Both men took a moment to recover from the shock, and then their look turned to one of burning desire.

"I believe it's your turn to choose, brother, what do you want? Cunt or ass?" Farkas remarked casually as they advanced upon Lusa.

Letting his heated gaze move over her sweaty form, it lingered on the still-purplish bruise Farkas' bite had inflicted on her earlier. Lusa thought that there was something in his eyes that was more than just desire, and Vilkas ground out a word that sounded vaguely like "Ass". Farkas chuckled and moved behind Lusa, getting to his knees and mimicking her position. He reached around her and drew his palms over her neglected nipples, causing her to gasp loudly and arch her back. She'd registered their brief exchange but didn't really have enough time to dwell upon it right now, so she filed it away in her mind for later reference.

Vilkas sat down cross-legged in front of her and reached for her, pulling her to him. She crawled onto his lap and trapped his proud erection between their bodies, rubbing against it with her pelvis and belly and making him groan. Farkas moved in behind her, and both men started to caress and kiss her body, nibbling on her skin.

Lusa was in heaven. Two mouths and four hands were apparently just the right number to fully appreciate and worship a female body. No place was left unattended, hands ghosting over breasts and hips, belly and back, arms and legs, lips and teeth nipping and suckling in their wake.

Just when she thought she'd turn into a puddle of goo at any second, Vilkas lifted her hips up, positioned her slit over his cock and let her sink down slowly. Free from her earlier soreness, Lusa relished the feeling of having his cock inside of her yet again. When she was fully seated he filled her almost completely, his tip brushing her cervix.

She wanted to start moving, but Farkas held her firmly in place. He pushed against her back, and she fell forward onto Vilkas' chest, who then laid back slowly so that she was draped across his front. Finally realizing just what they had in mind, Lusa felt her arousal double and was trembling with anticipation. Farkas held her ass in a firm grip and aligned his cock with her hole, still fully stretched and generously lubricated from their earlier fucking. He slowly eased into her, and Lusa groaned loudly from the sensation of being filled by the two big Nord cocks.

With a final push Farkas buried himself to the hilt, his balls brushing where she was joined with his twin. Both men gasped at the tingle the small touch elicited. Sure, they'd shared their women before, but both brothers still marveled at the increased closeness they felt whenever they were joined this intimately.

As if on cue, the men began moving counterpoint. All three were overflooded with sensations; Lusa having two cocks inside her, stroking all her sweet spots at the same time and making her as full as she'd never been before, Vilkas and Farkas feeling each other's cocks through the thin wall that separated them while being engulfed from all sides by Lusa's wet, tight sheaths. Both men took their sweet time, languidly pulling out of her and then pushing in again with enough force to make her rock back and forth in-between them. After the first few thrusts, Lusa started moaning uncontrollably. "Yes … oh gods … fuck me deeper … yes, just there … fuck." The slow pace of the twins were driving her insane, and she tightened her muscles in an effort to make them go faster. The brothers, however, were content to just take it slow, enjoying her gasps and little screams every time a cock buried itself balls-deep inside her.

Farkas had the best position to watch the action he was taking part in. He became entranced by his cock moving in and out of her tight ass, the cum from his and Vilkas' previous fucking coating his length, getting caught in his hairs and dripping out onto his balls every time he pushed back in. When he pulled out again, he could see his brother's glistening cock buried to the hilt in her cunt, her folds stretched tight around his manhood. The sight turned him on immensely, and he drove home into her even harder than before. Lusa mewled with surprise at Farkas' hard thrusts, and it was all she could do to hold onto Vilkas to keep him from sliding out of her when Farkas drove into her ass.

The pressure kept building, and Vilkas decided that it was now his turn. He reached out and stroked his brother's side, the unexpected touch bringing Farkas out of his mindless romp. He looked at his twin, and he understood what he had in mind.

He leaned over Lusa, almost squishing her between his and his brother's chest, tried to get his arms around her to get a good grip on Vilkas, and twisted to the side. The roll almost worked, but Vilkas couldn't turn quickly enough and lost his hold on Lusa, his length slipping out of her drenched hole.

Lusa lay there on top of Farkas, still impaled on his huge cock. For a moment, she was a bit disoriented, not having expected the sudden turn. She really was a sight for sore eyes. Her legs were spread wide open, her elevated position on top of Farkas causing her knees to give into gravity and fall open to either side. Vilkas sat on his knees before them, taking in her sweat-glistening skin, her swollen lips and half-lidded eyes, and his brother's cum-slicked cock making small thrusting movements up into her ass while he gripped and fondled her breasts from below. He growled, the sound both telling of desire as well as possession. He surged forward, moving over and into her in one violent thrust, at the same time sinking his teeth into her shoulder, right where his brother had already marked her. She squeaked in pain, her skin already very sensitive and Vilkas nearly drawing blood, but the discomfort quickly subsided when Vilkas started moving. He fucked her for all he was worth, not caring anymore about a pace or rhythm with his twin. His forceful thrusts moved her along Farkas' length, as well, making him slide out of her tight ass when Vilkas drove home and letting him slide back in when Vilkas pulled out of her cunt.

Vilkas growled into her neck, his pelvis pressing down onto her in time with his movements and creating that sweet friction on her clit again that drove her wild. She threw her arms around his neck, holding on to him while he rode her mercilessly, driving her closer and closer to the edge. When she finally came, she did with such force that she screamed herself hoarse, her fingernails raking across Vilkas' back and leaving bloody scratches. Her whole body spasmed, muscles contracting violently, squeezing both cocks as if trying to milk them for their last drops of cum.

Having been on sensory overload for the whole evening, the twins could do nothing against Lusa's vice-like grip on their cocks, and they were dragged over the edge with her. With roars that were almost deafening to Lusa's sensitive ears, they shot their loads into her, this time filling up both her cunt and her ass at the same time.

They lay there in a tangled mess of sweaty bodies, limbs and bellies smeared with cum and her essence, panting and completely exhausted. Farkas was again the one to move them, slowly sliding them to the side so that they came to rest all snuggled up, Lusa in-between the two males, her back spooning into Farkas and her arms still around Vilkas, pulling him close.

"That was … wow", was all she was able to say while her nose buried itself into Vilkas' chest, sleep not far away. Dimly, she heard them chuckle, already halfway to unconsciousness. She thought she felt light touches on her face and her ears, feathery kisses and hot breath ghosting over her skin, but she really couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, and with a content sigh she finally let sleep claim her.


End file.
